A finishing device of that type is known from the French patent published in the name of the Applicant under the No. 2 700 568. The support structure on which the molding is to be fixed can be a wall or a ceiling, for example. For covering this type of structure, it is known to use covering panels, e.g. made of flat shaped pieces that are assembled to one another by means of a tongue and groove system. The finishing device serves to provide the transition between panels, in particular along edges or in corners formed by the support structure.
The above-specified French patent proposes a device which in fact comprises three molding structures: two support moldings and one covering molding. The support moldings are fixed to the structure, while the covering molding is designed to cover the support moldings while holding captive the edge corresponding to at least one covering panel. The molding device can be disposed so as to present a plane surface or a surface shaped to have a concave angle or a convex angle. The device disclosed in French patent No. 2 700 568 gives satisfaction, but it suffers from the drawback of leaving its user with no freedom in selecting the decoration of the visible strip.
Naturally, the manufacturer can propose in its range of products finishing moldings that are of different colors or, more generally, that are of different appearances, in general with matching covering panels also being proposed. Nevertheless, the user may desire to use the molding to obtain an appearance effect that is set off from that of the covering panel, e.g. to make a contrasting cornice or a finishing frieze of a color that contrasts with that of the covering panels.